spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
'''Pilot, '''is the series premiere and the first episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 5/29/17. Synopsises SpongeBob arrives to a hospital with several reported illnesses and apparently bites, when he just wanted to get Gary his rabies shots. Patrick Star makes an unexpected discovery at Goo Lagoon. Sandy and a reluctant Squidward go to visit Sandy's mother, who has come down with some sort of mysterious illness. Plot The episode opens up with Patrick Star waking up in his rock, after doing his usual morning routine, he turns on the TV and takes some concern when hearing a reporter say that a mysterious illness has affected some people of Bikini Bottom and continues to spread. However, he doesn't cancel his plans to finally achieve his lifelong dream of devouring a double-decker chocolate Ice Cream that he was never allowed to have before. Elsewhere, SpongeBob plans to take a reluctant Gary to the Hospital to get his rabies shots. As the two are on the way, they pass by two bystanders, who have some deep cuts on the necks that Gary takes some concern to. Sandy visits Squidward and encourages him to come help her out at her mother's home due to her Mom's incapability to walk due to a rare disease she has had since 6 years of age. Squidward is initially reluctant but eventually gives in but hopes this will go by pretty quick. Patrick arrives at Goo Lagoon to get his delicious wonder. Usually the beach is packed with thousands, sometimes millions of tourists but today the population only ranges somewhere between 93 and 142. Patrick asks Don The Whale, why this is. Don has no idea but guesses that it has something to do with the reported illnesses spreading around. Patrick doesn't let this get him down and he continues on his trip to get his ice cream. Don finishes smoking a cigarette and notices a figure in the distance that unsettles him a bit. SpongeBob and Gary arrive at the Hospital to see a long line of angry citizens waiting for whatever they want in line. SpongeBob asks an old man in front of him what is going on but gets very startled after he sees that this man is bleeding from the head and has a gash in it. SpongeBob asks him what happened. The man responds with that his wife just bit him on the head for no particular reason which she never did before. SpongeBob seems surprised. Suddenly, they hear screaming inside the Hospital. SpongeBob is curious but some citizens stop him telling him to wait his turn. Sandy and Squidward near Sandy's mother's house. Squidward is driving and tries to start up some conversation with her. However, she is preoccupied on something else. Sandy then responds however that she read reports as early as a day ago that people are biting each other for no reasons at all. Squidward did note that he noticed some suspicious behavior in his snail, Snellie but before he could say further, Sandy interrupts him as they have arrived to their destination, which looks eerie. Patrick is waiting in line for his Ice Cream when suddenly, he hears somebody scream, he and some others turn to see a young teenage girl being pounced upon by somebody that is growling. Patrick spots a stick that is impaled through its body. A citizen throws a rock at the thing making it fall to the sand. As some citizens wonder at what's happening, they spot the teenage girl with a bite gash on her arm and bleeding from her nose. One of the citizens in line is then surprised bitten by his wife who was sick with the Suds. The man is brutally mauled by his wife. Patrick pulls her off of him and notices a weird pale looking eye color. She pounces on him but the husband pulls her off. She then sinks her teeth into him again eventually killing him while pulling off flesh from his collar bone. The citizens including Patrick, not bitten and perplexed, begin leaving after Don tells them to but then Don is bitten on the neck by the same maniac that bitten the girl earlier. The figure Don spotted earlier seems to be another one of the growling maniacs as he closes in on Don. SpongeBob and Gary continue to wait in line. Dr.Gill Gilliam then comes outside and announces to everybody that the situation inside where somebody screamed is being taken under control by the most "professional medical team" the town has to offer. The people ask for more. As Gilliam tries to reject, something crashes through the window and lands onto the middle aged doctor where it proceeds to bite into his neck tearing off flesh and making him scream. The citizens are mortified and begin panicking. SpongeBob and Gary run as well as SpongeBob decides to postpone Gary's rabies shots. Gilliam is dead. SpongeBob decides that he and Gary will head to Mr.Krabs' house as Krabs has dealt with "cannibalism" back in his Navy Days. Sandy and Squidward enter Sandy's mother's house but don't find the old lady. They search around . Sandy finds the house in complete disarray, the TV is static and a horrible odor bothers Squidward. As they continue tom look around and much to their oblivion, one of the maniacs(back view) with gray hair slowly shambles toward the smart squirrel and lonely octopus. Characters Patrick Star News Reporter SpongeBob SquarePants Gary The Snail Two Bystanders Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Sandy's Mother(mentioned and possibly seen at end) Decreased Amount of Tourists/Citizens Don The Whale Hospital People Old Man Old Man's Wife(Mentioned) Snellie(Mentioned) Young Teenage Girl Girl Biter Beach Goer Beach Goer's Wife Dr.Gill Gilliam Window Crasher Eugene H. Krabs(Mentioned) Deaths Beach Goer Dr.Gill Gilliam Trivia First appearance of SpongeBob SquarePants. First appearance of Patrick Star. First appearance of Squidward Tentacles. First appearance of Sandy Cheeks. First appearance of Gary The Snail. First appearance of Don The Whale. First and last appearance of Dr.Gill Gilliam. First Mention of Eugene H. Krabs. The mysterious going-on's have been going on for about a day which means that chaos is ramping up rather quickly. Sandy's mother lives underwater in this universe whilst she does not in the regular series. It is unknown where her father is at. Category:Episodes Category:SquidwardTentacles35